The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of dianthus, botanically known as Dianthus caryophyllus and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEDP15179’. ‘KLEDP15179’ resulted from a whole plant mutation of ‘DCP-2010-1006’ (unpatented) identified in March 2010 in Stuttgart, Germany.
In July of 2010 ‘KLEDP15179’ was first vegetatively propagated by stem cuttings. ‘KLEDP15179’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany.